


Warm Me

by sksdwrld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for HD_Seasons 25 Wishes prompt-fest....(Winter)Prompts: Bauble, Cocoa, bundling up against the cold</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Me

“You’re going to want something a bit warmer than that,” Harry indicated with a nod toward Draco’s outfit.

 

Draco looked down at himself. He was wearing his usual winter fare of black tweed slacks, a crisp, pressed white shirt, and a black cashmere jumper. He smoothed a hand down the front of himself, then paused to take a sip of his cocoa.

“Why? Where are we going?”

“Can’t tell you that,” Harry said with a wry grin. As he passed, he took hold of Draco’s mug and sucked down half the contents before thrusting it back with a splutter. The contents were much hotter than he’d realized, and burned the inside of his mouth and throat on the way down.

“Serves you right for being such a greedy beast,” Draco admonished him, wiping the rim of the mug with his forefinger and thumb, then taking another genteel sip.

Harry made a face at him and continued into the front annex of the Grimmauld place, where they kept their winter items. Draco followed him along, and watched as Harry started to dig through a pile of scarves. Draco had a penchant for scarves as an accessory in the winter time, and had one in every color and fabric option possible, it seemed. Harry came up with two thick, cable-knit scarves, one black, and one green.

“Hey, that’s my good scarf for skiing!” Draco protested as Harry wrapped the green one around himself, extra precaution against the wind in spite of the turtleneck he was wearing..

“Relax,” Harry said holding the black one out toward Draco with a smile. “You don’t want me to get cold, do you?”

Draco fretted about loaning his scarf to Harry for the evening, even as he accepted the black one and began to loop it around his own neck. “The green does look nice with your eyes,” He finally admitted.

Harry sent him a winning smile, and Draco settled down his cocoa on the stairway. He hooked Harry by the scarf and pulled him closer, folding the excess material and smoothing down so it was more presentable, then kissing him softly on the lips.

“I don’t know why we have to go out on the coldest night of the year anyway,” He murmured into Harry’s mouth. “We should just stay here and keep each other warm instead.”

Harry groaned. “As tempting as that may be, my love, I wouldn’t want all my planning for your special Christmas surprise to go wasted, would you?”

“Come to bed and ask me again in the morning,” Draco replied with a coy smile, slipping his fingers under Harry’s multiple layers of clothing to stroke the top of his hips.

Harry let Draco tease him a few moments longer, then drew away with a huff. “No! No, no, no! Draconis Lucius Malfoy! You get dressed this instant, and no more teasing! There’s plenty of time for that later!”

Draco’s eyes sparkled. “You know I love it when you’re angry…”

“I am going upstairs to get my good mittens,” Harry said, pointing his finger at his errant lover. “And when I get back, you had better be dressed for the weather, or else!”

“Or else, what?” He teased back, reaching again for his mug of chocolate.

“Or else….or else…”

“I’ll get a spanking?” Draco offered hopefully.

“No!” Harry said forcefully. “Or else I’ll give your Christmas gift to someone else!”

Draco pouted as Harry climbed the stairs. Nevertheless, he was ready with his earmuffs, thick wool over-coat and leather gloves on when Harry came trotting down the stairs. Then he groaned and rolled his eyes.

“Oh, Harry, no!”

Harry stopped mid-stride. “What is it?”

“You cannot wear those hideous red mittens with my green scarf!”

“Why not?” Harry grinned. “It’s Christmas-y,”

“No, it’s not!” Draco groaned. “They’re not even in the same color palate! That’s olive green, and those are nearly magenta. I cannot be seen with you in public so mismatched!” He lamented. “For a gay wizard, you have absolutely no sense of style!”

Draco flustered Harry out of his scarf and stuck it on the top of the pile.

“You just don’t want me to wear your good scarf,” Harry teased.

“Maybe,” Draco admitted, ruffling through the pile until he found something more suitable. “Here.” He thrust a thin woolen dress-scarf at him. It was black with thin red plaid stripes.

“That!” Harry scoffed. “I’ll freeze to death!”

“I promise to keep you warm,” He said, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist and laying his head on his shoulder a moment before nuzzling his neck. “I know just how to heat you up!”

“You sure do,” Harry relented with a grumble, allowing his boyfriend to re-wrap his scarf and tuck it ‘just-so’ between the lapels of his jacket. “Can we go now?” He said, crossing his arms.

“Just a minute, I want to finish my-“ He stopped in mid-sentence as the mug he was lifting to his lips was yanked away. Harry drained the remaining contents, much cooler now that they’d been dawdling for so long, and set the empty cup back on the stairs with a clunk.

“Finished.” Harry said with a grin, tugging Draco’s arm.

 

 

Waiting for them was a thestral-drawn carriage. Harry climbed inside, then helped Draco up, finally tucking blankets around their legs.

“There!” He exclaimed proudly. “Now we’re all bundled up against the cold.” As soon as they were set, the carriage lurched forward, and Draco clutched at Harry.

“I’m having flash-backs to Hogwarts,” he said miserably. “This is your surprise? I’m freezing my bollocks off for this?”

Harry slipped one hand up Draco’s leg. “Do your bollocks need warming already?”

“Oooh, yes, please!” Draco grinned at Harry as he felt fingers begin to massage his upper thigh.

Things were just getting good for Draco when Harry suddenly withdrew his hand, and pointed. “Look there! The Shacklebolt’s have their house lit for Christmas! They really went all out this year, didn’t they?”

Draco’s eyes followed in the direction Harry was pointing, but he honestly wished Harry would get back to paying him some much deserved attention. He knew Harry loved to look at the Christmas decorations and lights everyone put up, but Draco never cared much for touring in the freezing cold. If this was the extent of his surprise, he was going to be mighty disappointed…

Harry pointed again to the other side of the street at the Longbottom residence, his eyes alit with wonder. Draco sighed and smiled to himself, laying his head back on Harry’s shoulder and listening to him chatter away. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all.

Finally, the carriage drew up to a muggle garden. It was lit with white lights, which cast a glow through a multitude of ice-sculptures, each more impressive than the last.

“Mmm, Harry, it’s beautiful, thank you” Draco said, more because he knew Harry wanted to hear it than anything else.

“Hold on!” Harry said, fumbling in his pocket. He paused and tore one mitten off with his teeth.

“What are you playing at, you rascal?” Draco grinned. He wondered if they would be putting on their own Christmas display shortly, here in the park.

“Draco…I…” Harry’s teeth began to chatter, more from nervousness than the cold, although his breath came out in great white puffs.

Draco turned toward him and rubbed his upper arms, warming him with the friction. Then he withdrew his wand, preparing to warm them both with a quick incantation. When he looked up, Harry had an odd look on his face. “What is it?”

With resolve, Harry lifted his chin and said, “Draco Malfoy, will you marry me?”

Draco’s wand rolled off his lap and onto the carriage floor. His mouth opened and closed several times. Then Harry snapped open the lid of a black velvet box that Draco hadn’t even realized he’d been carrying. Inside was a wide gold band with a single diamond inset centrally, so that it was flush with the precious metal surrounding it. When Harry angled the box toward him, the stone glinted and reflected a rainbow of colors: it took Draco’s breath away.

“Will you marry me?” Harry said again, and when Draco didn’t answer, his face fell. “Did you want something more? I’ll get you something else. We can pick it out together!” He offered hopefully.

Finally, Draco found his voice and he shook his head. He grabbed the box and held it back out toward Harry, pulling his own glove off so he could place the ring. “I don’t want anything else! You could have given me a silly bauble and I’d have said yes…”

“Yes?!” Harry gulped air. Draco had to grab Harry’s shaking hand and guide the ring onto his finger himself.

“Yes, you git, now kiss me!”

“Mmmm….” Harry said after a long snog. He pointed again with his mittened hand. “Did you see that shooting star? Make a wish!”

Draco shook his head and snuggled back down under the blankets with his fiancé.

“Don’t have to,” He sighed. “It already came true.”


End file.
